


Trust Me.

by jeosheo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Epistolary, Feelings, M/M, Texting, a couple swear words, general nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeosheo/pseuds/jeosheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon goes away to film a drama for a few months, so of course all of Infinite is blowing up his phone. </p>
<p>Including Sungjong.</p>
<p><em>Especially</em> Sungjong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that the woogyu and myungyeol are indeed side pairings. All of Howon's texts are bolded. 
> 
> The formatting on this gave me some trouble, so I might go back in later to change some of the emphasis.
> 
> Please enjoy!

From: Jjongie 

[10.09 pm]  
hey hoya hyung

[10.10 pm]  
**hey jjongie**

[10.10 pm]  
when are you coming back?

[10.10 pm]  
**from the trip?**

[10.11 pm]  
no, to the dorm, tonight

[10.11 pm]  
**in like...an hour**

[10.12 pm]  
okay.  
just wanted to make sure you have time to check that you packed everything before you go.

[10.13 pm]  
**jjongie the trip doesn’t start for three days**

[10.13 pm]  
I know that.  
I’m just saying, you need to have time to double-check that everything is packed before you leave.  
that’s important.

[10.14 pm]  
**I feel like YOU need time to double-check that everything is packed**

[10.14 pm]  
come on hyung  
obviously yes, I need to check.

[10.15 pm]  
**that’s what i thought  
see you soon ;)**

\--

From: Jjongie

[8.35 pm]  
toothbrush?

[9.05 pm]  
**what?**

[9.05 pm]  
do you have a toothbrush for the trip?

[9.06 pm]  
**yes.**

[9.06 pm]  
did you pack it already?

[9.07 pm]  
**no, I’m bringing my toothbrush from the holder in the bathroom  
i’ll pack it after I use it tomorrow morning**

[9.09 pm]  
No, don’t do that  
you’ll forget it.

[9.09 pm]  
**no I won’t  
jjongie it’s not that big a deal  
i’ve traveled by myself many times in my life  
i won’t forget it**

[9.11 pm]  
yes, you will.  
let me pack you one.  
I bought new ones, I can just put one in your suitcase right now

[9.12 pm]  
**jjongie I own a toothbrush, you do not need to pack me an extra one**

[9.15 pm]  
**you’re going to pack it anyway aren’t you**

[9.15 pm]  
you’re not here to stop me  
so yes

[9.16 pm]  
**alright**

[9.18 pm]  
**wait how about this  
you’ll be there when I leave tomorrow morning  
so just remind me before I head out the door and I’ll make sure I have it**

[9.19 pm]  
how do you know I’ll remember?

[9.19 pm]  
**you’ll remember  
trust me**

[9.21 pm]  
okay fine, we can do that.

[9.24 pm]  
**you’re still packing the extra one aren’t you**

[9.24 pm]  
obviously

\--

From: Jjongie

[7.42 am]  
do you have your ID?

[7.43 am]  
**yes**

[7.43 am]  
are you sure?

[7.43 am]  
**i’m looking at it**

[7.44 am]  
okay

[7.45 am]  
**i JUST left the dorm jjongie**

[7.45 am]  
don’t lost it  
lose*

[7.46 am]  
**i won’t  
mom**

[7.50 am]  
**awww come on jjongie!**

[7.50 am]  
I’m done talking to you

[7.51 am]  
**awww jjongieeeee  
fiiiiiine  
thank you for reminding me about the toothbrush  
byeeeeeeeeeee**

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[8.00 am]  
Have fun filming wonya we love you!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
sorry I couldn’t be there to say bye :( :(

[8.05 am]  
**it’s okay  
but please stop with the wonya  
it’s embarassing**

[8.07 am]  
it’s unfair that I have to pick between hoya and howon  
so I am compromising  
i get to have both! :D :D :D  
yah wonyaaaaaa  
did u say bye to jjongie?

[8.10 am]  
**yeah i did  
but also everyone else  
why  
did he need a special goodbye or something?  
special roommate goodbye?**

[8.15 am]  
come on wonya  
dont be coy ;))))))

[8.16 am]  
**what are you talking about?**

[8.16 am]  
hahaha you two are so weird

[8.17 am]  
**i’m confused**

[8.17 am]  
nevermind  
nevermind wonyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :P :P :P :P  
:D :D :) :) :) ~~~~~~~~~~

[8.19 am]  
**dear god  
well it could be worse  
at least you’re not woohyun**

[8.20 am]  
haha why, what does woohyun call you?

[8.21 am]  
**nothing  
gotta go  
bye**

[8.22 am]  
love you wonya!!  
kisses~~~~~

\--

From: Nam

[11.20 am]  
Hey chicken

[11.22 am]  
**I told you to stop calling me that**

[11.22 am]  
chicken, we already miss you so much

[11.23 am]  
**seriously nam  
it’s not funny**

[11.24 am]  
chicken, our hearts are broken that you’re not here

[11.24 am]  
**nam cut it out  
i mean it**

[11.25 am]  
chicken, allow me to share with you

[11.25 am]  
**no**

[11.25 am]  
a song that I have composed in your honor

[11.26 am]  
**NO**

[11.26]  
a masterpiece written by my heart

[11.26 am]  
**NAM NO**

[11.27 am]  
it’s called  
~chicken~

[11.27 am]  
**Nam I SWEAR TO GOD**

[11.27 am]  
CHICKEEEEEEEN  
CHICKEEEEN HOW I MISS YOU

[11.28 am]  
**oh my god**

[11.28 am]  
CHICKEN WHY DID U LEAVE ME

[11.29 am]  
**nam please believe me when i say i will end you**

[11.29 am]  
CHICKEN YOURE SO CLOSE TO MY HEART

[11.29 am]  
**why  
what did i do to deserve this**

[11.30 am]  
CHICKEN NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN

[11.30 am]  
**i’ve been a good person  
i never hurt anyone**

[11.31 am]  
CHICKEEEEEEEN PLEASE

[11.31 am]  
**i just dont understand  
why me**

[11.31 am]  
CHICKEEEEEEN 

[11.33 am]  
**is it over**

[11.33 am]  
CHICKEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

[11.33 am]  
**apparently not**

[11.34 am]  
(that’s the key change)  
GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE CHICKEN

[11.34 am]  
**please just kill me**

[11.35 am]  
YOU’RE MY DESTINY CHICKEN  
WE BELONG TOGETHER  
MY DELICIOUS DELICIOUS CHICKEN

[11.36]  
**sounds familiar  
sounds like...your overdramatic solo in every single one of our freaking songs**

[11.37]  
CHICKEEEEEEEEEEN

[11.37 am]  
**now is it over**

[11.38 am]  
My masterpiece is complete!  
I’m bowing now  
bow bow bow

[11.39 am]  
**jesus christ, why**

[11.39 am]  
I know, it was incredible  
i’ve attached an audio recording for your listening pleasure  
[audio file attached: 23 seconds]

[11.43 am]  
**wait what  
how the hell did you even do that?**

[11.44 am]  
it’s an option on the keyboard, come on chicken pay attention  
the button with the little microphone

[11.45 am]  
**against my better judgement i’m listening**

[11.47 am]  
**oh god it’s terrible  
it’s like the typed version but worse  
how are you screeching like that  
aren’t birds from like nearby towns heeding your call  
aren’t they trying to attack the dorm?**

[11.50 am]  
;)

[11.51 am]  
**i’m saving this for forever**  
[audio file saved to library]  
**it’s going straight on the internet to be sold to the highest bidder  
or you know what, i’m posting it right on twitter  
no one will have to pay  
the fans are gonna love it**

[11.54 am]  
no you won’t

[11.55 am]  
**yeah, trust me, I will**

[11.55 am]  
no, you won’t :)

[11.55 am]  
**you seem pretty confident in that**

[11.55 am]  
I am :)

[11.56 am]  
**it would take me literally ten seconds  
or like a couple hours once I figure out how twitter works  
...again  
what’s stopping me?**

[11.58 am]  
if you post it  
then I’ll post that picture of you giving sungjong a “back massage”

[12.00 pm]  
**NAM WOOHYUN**

[12.00 pm]  
hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

[12.02 pm]  
**NAM WOOHYUN THAT WAS PERFECTLY INNOCENT  
DONT YOU DARE**

[12.03 pm]  
haha was iiiiiiiit?  
then why won’t you let me post it?

[12.04 pm]  
**IT WAS JUST A BACK MASSAGE**

[12.04 pm]  
“back massage” ;)

[12.05 pm]  
**STOP PUTTING IT IN QUOTES  
AND STOP WITH THE WINKY FACES**

[12.05 pm]  
;) ;) ;)

[12.05 pm]  
**IT WASNT ANYTHING DIRTY IT WAS LITERALLY A BACK MASSAGE**

[12.06 pm]  
chicken you are so cute when you’re flustered  
you’re cute blushing in that picture too  
must’ve been a nice “massage” you were giving him

[12.08 pm]  
**HE WAS TENSE FROM DANCE PRACTICE**

[12.08 pm]  
excuses excuses  
guess you’re not posting that audio file after all huh

[12.09 pm]  
**I WILL KILL YOU NAM WOOHYUN  
I SWEAR ON MY LIFE**

[12.10 pm]  
love youuuuuuuuu ;)

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[9.16 am]  
Good luck on set today :)

[9.18 am]  
**thanks hyung  
also thank you for your very regular message  
wihtout any mentions of poultry  
can’t say how much I appreciate it**

[9.20 am]  
woohyun, huh?

[9.21 am]  
**yes  
how did you know?**

[9.21 am]  
well what do you expect, he and I sleep in the same room

[9.22 am]  
**wait, are you guys rooming together again?**

[9.22 am]  
yeah, we moved everyone around when you left  
just to mix things up

[9.26 am]  
**ah ok**

[9.27 am]  
distract them from you being gone ;)

[9.28 am]  
**you flatter me  
so who’s with who?**

[9.29 am]  
well me and nam  
myungsoo and yeol and maybe dongwoo  
and sungjong

[9.30 am]  
**jjongie by himself?**

[9.31 am]  
yeah

[9.31 am]  
**why?**

[9.32 am]  
he didn’t want to room with anyone  
well he didn’t say it out loud  
but dongwoo tried last night and he told us to just leave jjongie alone  
so I figured we’d give him a break

[9.35 am]  
**okay**

[9.36 am]  
you know, let him room alone for once

[9.39 am]  
**right**

[9.40 am]  
so maybe dongwoo will be with me and nam  
we’ll see

[9.43 am]  
**hold up  
he’s not going with myungsoo and yeol?  
are you saying you’re leaving myungsoo and sungyeol alone??**

[9.45 am]  
yeah, why?

[9.45 am]  
**seriously???**

[9.46 am]  
what’s the big deal

[9.47 am]  
**seriously though  
do you want the chaos that’s going to ensue?**

[9.48 am]  
there won’t be chaos

[9.55 am]  
no wait you’re right there will definitely be chaos  
shit  
I gotta go

\--

From: Myungsoo

[3.02 pm]  
Hello my favorite hyung. It is your most favorite dongsaeng, Myungsoo. I have missed you terribly. Please return soon and embrace me tight. Love, Soosoo  
xoxoxoxo

[3.03 pm]  
**hi Sungyeol**

[3.04 pm]  
hi hyung ;P  
hey how do you always know it’s me?

[3.05 pm]  
**well  
for one, you write creepy letters signed ‘soosoo’**

[3.07 pm]  
fair

[3.07 pm]  
**but also Myungsoo has this way of texting  
it’s hard to describe  
even if you sent a normal text i think i would still know it wasn’t him**

[3.08 pm]  
what do you mean?

[3.08 pm]  
**here  
let me screenshot a conversation**

[3.10 pm]  
**check this out  
from last week**  
[image attached]

[3.14 pm]  
whoa  
that’s...interesting

[3.14 pm]  
**yeah**

[3.16 pm]  
here, have another  
[image attached]

[3.17 pm]  
what is he even talking about?  
butterflies??

[3.18 pm]  
**yeol, if i knew**

[3.19 pm]  
does he ever say hi or does he just always start conversations partway through

[3.20 pm]  
**starts partway through  
always**

[3.20 pm]  
sounds about right  
i don’t understand, does he think ‘I found noodles’ is an appropriate answer to ‘what did you do today’?

[3.21 pm]  
**apparently  
you’re lucky on that one  
that one makes a bit of sense  
usually the more questions i ask the more confused i get**

[3.23 pm]  
I can see that

[3.25 pm]  
**it’s usually either that or this:**  
[image attached]

[3.25 pm]  
oh ok  
cats

[3.26 pm]  
**oh yeah  
“cats”**  
[image attached]

[3.27 pm]  
jesus

[3.28 pm]  
**yes. jesus**  
[image attached]

[3.28 pm]  
okay maybe too many cats  
where is he finding all these?

[3.29 pm]  
**probably the internet  
from what I understand it is a giant cat photo machine  
or,  
ask woohyun  
the two of them are in a conspiracy plot to send me every single cat picture on the internet  
that’s my only explanation**  
[image attached]

[3.31 pm]  
okay okay that’s enough  
enough cats

[3.32 pm]  
**this is my life sungyeol  
this is just a taste of what I get every day**

[3.33 pm]  
**wait a second  
don’t you have to deal with this too?  
don’t you and myungsoo text like all day every day**

[3.34 pm]  
no

[3.35 pm]  
**no?**

[3.35 pm]  
we don’t need to text if we’re together

[3.36 pm]  
**what about when you’re apart?**

[3.36 pm]  
but we’re not apart

[3.37 pm]  
**no that’s not what i mean  
what about when you guys aren’t together?**

[3.40 pm]  
I don’t understand

[3.42 pm]  
**nevermind  
have some more cat pictures**  
[image attached]

[3.43 pm]  
okay I understand, it’s cats  
and woohyun does this to you too?

[3.44 pm]  
**yeah, doesn’t he also send them to you?**

[3.45 pm]  
hyung  
why do you think I use Myungsoo’s phone instead of my own?

[3.50 pm]  
hyung?

[3.50 pm]  
**you’re a genius**

\--

From: Jjongie

[9.00 pm]  
How is filming going?

[9.01 pm]  
**well to be honest we haven’t strated filming yet  
started*  
just did a table readthrough**

[9.02 pm]  
how was it?

[9.03 pm]  
**good, I think  
I don’t know  
nervous about it**

[9.04 pm]  
you don’t think you can do it?

[9.07 pm]  
**it’s just different  
very different from all of the other characters i’ve done**

[9.08 pm]  
but isn’t that why you wanted it?  
so you could have that challenge

[9.10 pm]  
**i guess so**

[9.11 pm]  
so now you have the opportunity to take that challenge  
that’s the only way you’ll ever know if you can do better.

[9.12 pm]  
**but what if I can’t?**

[9.13 pm]  
you can. 

[9.13 pm]  
**are you sure?**

[9.13 pm]  
positive.

[9.14 pm]  
**how do you know?**

[9.14 pm]  
trust me :)

[9.16 pm]  
**okay.  
thank you jjongie**

[9.16 pm]  
you’re welcome hoya hyung.  
let me know when filming starts?

[9.16 pm]  
**of course.**

\--

From: Myungsoo

[7.56 pm]  
the japanese word doesn’t make sense

[7.59 pm]  
**hello myungsoo**

[7.59 pm]  
hi hyung

[8.00 pm]  
**what’s wrong with the japanese word?**

[8.00 pm]  
I conjugated but used the wrong alphabet

[8.02 pm]  
**right  
why don’t you try looking it up?**

[8.02 pm]  
yesssss  
good idea  
thank you hyung

[8.03 pm]  
**no problem  
how are you today?**

[8.06 pm]  
green

[8.06 pm]  
**you’re green?**

[8.07 pm]  
yeah mostly

[8.07 pm]  
**mostly green?**

[8.10 pm]  
yeah

[8.10 pm]  
**is that a bad thing?**

[8.13 pm]  
i don’t think so  
why  
do you think it’s a bad thing?

[8.14 pm]  
**no no not at all  
i’m sure it’s perfectly fine**

[8.17 pm]  
**I miss you myungsoo**

[8.17 pm]  
i miss you too  
the dorm is sad without you

[8.20 pm]  
**i’m sorry.**

[8.21 pm]  
jjongie is sad without you  
you should call him

[8.22 pm]  
**oh**

[8.25 pm]  
**okay, I will**

[8.26 pm]  
okay good  
can i call you tonight and we can practice my japanese

[8.26 pm]  
**of course**

[8.27 pm]  
thank you!!

[8.27 pm]  
**no problem**

[8.29 pm]  
hey look at the kitty!!!  
[image attached]

[8.30 pm]  
**oh my god**

\--

To: Jjongie

[2.19 pm]  
**we started filming today**

[2.21 pm]  
how was it??

[2.21 pm]  
**good?!  
i think  
just the beginning though**

[2.22 pm]  
were you nervous?

[2.22 pm]  
**extremely**

[2.23 pm]  
but it was good?

[2.23 pm]  
**yes, i think so**

[2.24 pm]  
I told you you could do it!

[2.26 pm]  
**I owe you dinner then  
as a thank you**

[2.26 pm]  
I’ll put it in my schedule for the day you get back

[2.27 pm]  
**the day?  
I don’t even get to rest for an evening after coming home?**

[2.27 pm]  
nope

[2.28 pm]  
**fine :)  
okay I gotta text everyone else to let them know**

[2.29 pm]  
okay hyung  
talk to you later.

To: Gyu-hyung, Dongwoo-hyung, Myungsoo, Nam

[2.35 pm]  
**started filming today, it went well  
hwaiting**

[2.37 pm]  
From: Dongwoo-hyung  
yayyyyy!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

[2.38 pm]  
From: Gyu-hyung  
good job won ah

[2.39 pm]  
From: Nam  
well done my low-flying friend  
cluck cluck

[2.40 pm]  
From: Dongwoo-hyung  
haha woohyun what???

[2.40 pm]  
**ignore him  
he’s on drugs**

[2.41 pm]  
From: Dongwoo-hyung  
haha okay :)

[2.56 pm]  
From: Myungsoo  
good job hyung!!  
were proud of you  
also yeol wants to know why you didn’t text him too

[2.59 pm]  
**tell him he knows why**

[3.01 pm]  
From: Myungsoo  
i told him  
he pretended to be a cat  
does that make sense?

[3.02 pm]  
**yes**

[3.03 pm]  
From: Myungsoo  
he also says good job

[3.05 pm]  
**thank you yeol  
thanks everyone**

[3.07 pm]  
From: Gyu-hyung  
did you already text Sungjong?

[3.07 pm]  
From: Nam  
obviously he did

[3.08 pm]  
**obviously?**

[3.08 pm]  
From: Gyu-hyung  
okay, let’s not do this right now  
good job won ah, keep us updated  
hwaiting

[3.10 pm]  
**no no wait  
obviously what?**

[3.11 pm]  
From: Nam  
cluck cluck

[3.11 pm]  
From: Gyu-hyung  
BYE HOWON

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[9.13 pm]  
you wouldn’t know anything about why Myungsoo is chasing yeol around the dorm while yeol pretends to be a cat, would you?

[9.25 pm]  
**nope.  
no idea**

[9.27 pm]  
...okay  
well  
let me know if you come up with any explanations

[9.28 pm]  
**will do**

[9.30 pm]  
and good luck filming tommorrow

[9.30 pm]  
**thanks hyung**

[9.32 pm]  
oh jesus i think they broke something in the kitchen  
now I gotta go clean it up  
i should’ve been a lawyer or something  
why didn’t I listen to my parents

\--

From: Jjongie

[4.33 pm]  
Ugh they want to cut my hair  
Agh!!!

[5.15 pm]  
**uh oh  
what do they want to do with it?**

[5.16 pm]  
I didn’t hear what they said after “cut it short”  
I think I blacked out  
this is what happens when you leave!  
I swear they waited till you were gone  
I don’t want them to cut it!!!

[5.18 pm]  
**i know jjongie  
but it’ll look good no matter what**

[5.18 pm]  
come be manly and threaten them for me  
tell them to back off or else  
please

[5.19 pm]  
**i wish i could :(  
i’m between scenes right now**

[5.21 pm]  
we could facetime you in?  
you could be threatening over facetime

[5.22 pm]  
**hahaha  
not sure how threatening it woul dreally be  
just be cute at them or whatever  
it’ll distract them  
but i’m glad to know that you want to ~~facetime~~ me ;)**

[5.25 pm]  
ewwwwwww  
hyung!  
gross

[5.28 pm]  
**hahaha ;)  
gotta get back on set  
keep me updated on the hair situation**

\--

From: Jjongie

[10.10 am]  
FALSE ALARM  
no haircut after all!

[11.50 am]  
**good!  
i’m glad**

[11.54 am]  
you should be more invested in this hoya hyung  
you don’t know what I look like with really short hair  
but you don’t want to.

[11.55 pm]  
**do YOU even know??**

[11.56 pm]  
tbh I can’t remember  
last time it was like that I think I was in middle school.  
but that doesn’t mean we should find out  
/possibly remember

[11.58 pm]  
**jjongie like i said it wouldn’t matter  
you would look great no matter what **

[11.58 pm]  
you don’t know that hyung

[11.59 pm]  
**yeah i do  
trust me  
hey  
i think you owe me some no-haircut celebration selfies**

[12.00 pm]  
okay give me a minute  
let me take them.

[12.00 pm]  
**give it up  
i know you already took them**

[12.01 pm]  
fine  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

\--

From: Jjongie

[4.09 pm]  
oh my god oh my god  
hyuuuung oh my god

[6.14 pm]  
**tell me**

[6.15 pm]  
okay okay okay  
so I was in Yeol and Myungsoo’s room  
looking for that jacket yeol always steals from me

[6.16 pm]  
**the blye one?  
blue***

[6.16 pm]  
yeah the blue one  
and I was looking through one of their beds  
which was a mess, by the way

[6.17 pm]  
**hold up**

[6.17 pm]  
yes

[6.18 pm]  
**one of their beds?  
you dont know whose is hwose?**

[6.18 pm]  
to be honest, no  
can’t tell them apart

[6.18 pm]  
**alright  
continue**

[6.19 pm]  
okay so I was looking at one of their beds  
and hidden kinda under one of the pillows was a headband with CAT EARS

[6.19 pm]  
**oh my god**

[6.20 pm]  
it’s PINK  
with RHINESTONES ON IT

[6.20 pm]  
**oh jesus in heaven**

[6.21 pm]  
I stole it, of course

[6.22 pm]  
**obviously**

[6.22 pm]  
you wanna know who it looks super cute on?

[6.22 pm]  
**pictures please**

[6.23 pm]  
[image attached]

[6.24 pm]  
**oh wow  
those are some cat ears**  
[image saved to library]

[6.26 pm]  
do you like them?

[6.26 pm]  
**very cute on you  
hey, make claws**

[6.29 pm]  
[image attached]

[6.30 pm]  
**fantastic**  
[image saved to library]  
**oh man  
what kind of kinky shit are those two are getting up to?????**

[6.31 pm]  
oh my god I have no idea.  
but I was thinking  
maybe I’ll put the ears back where I found them and listen outside their door tonight  
see if I hear any...meowing

[6.33 pm]  
**AH SUNGJONG**

[6.33 pm]  
ahahahahahahaha

[6.34 pm]  
**UghhhhAHSHHHHHSH THAT IS TERRIBLE**

[6.34 pm]  
you know if you were here you would be listening too!

[6.35 pm]  
**well of course i would be  
okay so wait  
are you putting the ears back now?**

[6.36 pm]  
not until I take a few more pictures with them

[6.36 pm]  
**good ;)**

[6.39 pm]  
[image attached]

\--

From: Jjongie

[5.20 pm]  
you’re getting me dessert too by the way

[5.27 pm]  
**sorry?**

[5.28 pm]  
when you take me out to dinner when you get back  
you’re buying me dessert too  
since it’s a gift to me and all

[5.29 pm]  
**haha alright  
what made you think of that?**

[5.30 pm]  
well I was busy having terrible food

[5.31 pm]  
**nam must’ve cooked huh**

[5.31 pm]  
hyung!  
you know woohyun hyung is actually good at cooking

[5.32 pm]  
**yeah i know  
but will you tell him that i assumed it was him because the food sounds so bad?  
will you do that for me  
just to piss him off**

[5.34 pm]  
okay hyung  
I’m rolling my eyes right now, just so you know.

[5.35 pm]  
**i can imagine  
worth it**

[5.35 pm]  
so I’m eating this terrible food  
and I started fantasizing about the food you’ll be buying for me instead  
which will not be terrible because it will be so expensive, of course

[5.36 pm]  
**right, of course  
glad to know i’m in your fantasies ;)  
even if they are actually about food**

[5.37 pm]  
ew hyung!

[5.37 pm]  
**hahahahaha**

[5.38 pm]  
as soon as you get back we’re heading to the most expensive place in the city  
I’ll even get dressed up for it.  
you’ll have to too

[5.39 pm]  
**i feel like I’m not going to have a choice in this**

[5.39 pm]  
that is correct.

[6.10 pm]  
**actually though the dinner might have to be put off for a little while**

[6.12 pm]  
why?

[6.14 pm]  
**they want to extend filming for another two weeks  
just to do some catching up. some of the scenes are taking longer than expected**

[6.20 pm]  
**jjongie  
jjongie come on  
it’s only two weeks**

[6.28 pm]  
**i’m sorry jjongie.  
i don’t want to be stuck here either, i swear.**

[6.46 pm]  
so when do you actually come back?

[6.47 pm]  
**just twelve days later than before.  
as soon as we get back I’m taking you to dinner.  
with all the dessert you want.  
does that sound okay?**

[6.59 pm]  
okay.  
That sounds good.

\--

From: Nam

[7.15 pm]  
HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY COOKING

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[3.24 pm]  
i miss you wonya  
come back!!!!! :( :( ;(

[6.05 pm]  
**watch out for the winky face on that last one  
something about a winking frowny face is super creepy  
i miss you too hyung  
how is the dorm?**

[6.07 pm]  
i don’t know, it’s got walls  
and floors  
some windows

[6.08 pm]  
**you know what i mean you dork**

[6.09 pm]  
hahaha wonya!!!! just kidding  
nah everything seems fine :)  
everyone’s a little stressed that ur gonna be gone longer

[6.10 pm]  
**yeah  
jjongie and i fought about it earlier**

[6.11 pm]  
yeah I thought so  
he seemed upset

[6.14 pm]  
**did he talk to you about it?**

[6.15 pm]  
nah, atleast not yet  
i’ll let him come to me if he needs to

[6.19 pm]  
**let me know if hes okay, will you?**

[6.19 pm]  
yes wonya :D :D :D

\--  
From: Jjongie

[5.25 pm]  
hyung  
today I came home and myungsoo and yeol were watching tv  
except that yeol was on the couch and myungsoo was sitting at his feet on the floor  
and I THINK myungsoo was pretending to be a cat before they realized I was there

[5.30 pm]  
**oh my god no way  
they switched places!!!!! ahahaahaha  
this is amazing**

[5.31 pm]  
yeol was PETTING his head  
he stopped when he saw me

[5.32 pm]  
**did myungsoo stop being a cat too when he saw you?**

[5.33 pm]  
I don’t know  
to be honest I can’t tell the difference between when he’s pretending to be a cat and when he’s not.

[5.34 pm]  
**wow  
that is a really good point  
is myungsoo ALWAYS pretending to be a cat??**

[5.35 pm]  
good question.

[5.40 pm]  
hyung?

[5.41 pm]  
**give me a minute  
currently rethinking my entire life**

[5.42 pm]  
the thing is, I can’t bring myself to make fun of them for it.  
it just seemed so right.  
I think they found their thing.

[5.43 pm]  
**that’s nice of you jjongie**

[5.44 pm]  
you’ll still make fun of them for it, won’t you?

[5.44 pm]  
**you bet your ass**

[5.46 pm]  
maybe you just have to see it in person.  
it was actually really cute

[5.47 pm]  
**cuter than you?**

[5.48 pm]  
well obviously not.

[5.48 pm]  
**:) that’s right**

[5.50 pm]  
hey, how was filming today?

[5.51 pm]  
**fine  
stressful but fine**

[5.52 pm]  
details please.

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[5.44 pm]  
wear the white top tonight  
it looks hot on you ;)

[6.30 pm]  
**hyung?**

[6.40 pm]  
wait  
i didn’t mean to send that to you  
delete that

[6.45 pm]  
**hyung**

[6.46 pm]  
Hoya, no

[6.46 pm]  
**HYUNG  
HYUNG  
IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS**

[6.47 pm]  
Hoya, delete it  
I’m serious

[6.47 pm]  
**HYUNG  
WERE YOU  
were you DIIIIIRTTYYYY texting someone**

[6.48 pm]  
Howon this is not funny

[6.49 pm]  
**oh my gooooddddd  
this is amazing**

[6.49 pm]  
Howon delete those texts and do not tell anyone about this

[6.50 pm]  
**i’m going to do literally the opposite  
i’m going to screenshot this and print it out and frame it on my wall for all to see**

[6.50 pm]  
Howon, that was a private message that was not meant for you

[6.51 pm]  
**you got a date tonight hyung?  
your lovah all dressed in white?  
who’s the lucky girl?**

[6.51 pm]  
Howon stop it

[6.52 pm]  
**someone who’s never seen you, am i right?  
i mean how else would would you get her to agree to date you**

[6.52 pm]  
Howon if you don’t delete those messages and shut up I am going to find some terrible terrible way to punish you and for the rest of your life you will regret backsassing me 

[6.53 pm]  
**oooh, punish me!!!  
hold on  
where the hell are the handcuff emojis on this thing  
nvm it doesn’t matter  
tie me up, you bad boy!**

[6.54 pm]  
Howon  
if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will destroy you

[6.54 pm]  
**aw, i bet you say that to all the girls ;)  
Kim Sunggyu hwaitinnnnnnggggg hhahahaah**

[6.54 pm]  
don’t test me Howon  
I know about the back massage picture

[7.01 pm]  
**no  
NO  
HOW**

[7.01 pm]  
guess

[7.03 pm]  
**GODDAMN NAM WOOHYUN**

[7.04 pm]  
it’s really a very tasteful image  
looks like you’re good at “back massages”

[7.04 pm]  
**WHY IS BACK MASSAGE ALWAYS IN QUOTES  
AGH  
FINE  
TRUCE**

[7.06 pm]  
truce  
by the way  
the handcuff emojis are on like the third page  
come on man  
it’s not that hard to find

[7.10 pm]  
**here  
have some freaking cat pictures**  
[image attached]

\--

From: Nam

[7.55 pm]  
yeol have you seen my white top?  
want to wear it tonight  
oh sorry chicken wrong person

[8.11 pm]  
**oh  
my  
GOD**

\--

To: Jjongie

[10.20 pm]  
**i have to tell you something  
you won’t believe me  
i’m not even sure if i can say it out loud**

[10.22 pm]  
because you’re afraid of somewhere overhearing?  
someone*

[10.23 pm]  
**actually i didn’t even think about that  
more like, i don’t know if my mouth can make the words**

[10.24 pm]  
text it to me and i’ll delete it immediately

[10.24 pm]  
**okay**

[10.28 pm]  
?  
can you not type it either?

[10.28 pm]  
**i’m working on it!  
jeez  
okay  
i think that maybe  
ahhh this is so awkward  
maybe  
sunggyu + woohyun**

[10.33 pm]  
= ?

[10.35 pm]  
**equals  
sexy sexy times**

[10.38 pm]  
???

[10.38 pm]  
**think about it jjongie**

[10.41 pm]  
no

[10.41 pm]  
**yes.**

[10.41 pm]  
No.

[10.43 pm]  
**about two hours ago i intercepted two texts accidentally and one was from gyu and the other was from nam and i think they are  
possibly  
banging each other on the regular aaahhhhhhhhhhhh  
i cant believe i just typed that**

[10.46 pm]  
neither can I  
what have you been doing in those two hours since they sent them?

[10.47 pm]  
**honestly?  
trying not to think about them banging**

[10.47 pm]  
hyung!!!!

[10.47 pm]  
**sorry!  
anyway, if my suspicions are correct  
there is only one way for me to confirm this  
i’ll need your help**

[10.48 pm]  
hyung DO NOT make me walk in on them or something!  
i was kidding about listening in on yeol and myungsoo.  
mostly  
but walking in on hyungs doing...stuff  
is crossing a line.

[10.51 pm]  
**ew jjongie no  
i would never stoop that low**

[10.52 pm]  
right, obviously

[10.53 pm]  
**no, i’m going to spam them with texts the next time thye’re alone together and probably trying to get it on and see what they say they’re doing**

[10.53 pm]  
hyung, don’t you have filming to be doing?

[10.53 pm]  
**JONGIE THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL**

[10.54 pm]  
okay alright alright  
fine, I will be a part of this trainwreck.  
what do you need me to do?

[10.54 pm]  
**here’s the plan**

\--

From: Jjongie

[9.18 pm]  
okay I think it’s tonight

[9.20 pm]  
**YES  
you sure?**

[9.20 pm]  
pretty sure  
Dongwoo isn’t supposed to come back till really late.  
and when I asked them what they were doing they both said resting.  
well when Woohyun said it it was super creepy...

[9.22 pm]  
**that’s because hes a super creepy person  
thank you for this intel jjongie**

[9.23 pm]  
I’m sighing right now  
how did I end up in this place in life?

[9.24 pm]  
**give me a break  
you love this  
okay tell me when they’re in the room together  
once they’ve closed the door**

[9.26 pm]  
this is terrible.  
I’m not enjoying it at all  
okay

[9.33 pm]  
now.

\--

To: Gyu-hyung

[9.33 pm]  
**Leader hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung  
leaderrrrrrr  
leader pick up the phone!  
i want to talk to you  
hyuuuuuuunggggggggg**

[9.40 pm]  
jesus, howon  
is everything okay?  
what’s wrong 

[9.40 pm]  
**everything’s fine!  
i just wanted to talk to you on the phone**

[9.41 pm]  
I cant talk right now

[9.41 pm]  
**why not?  
leader hyung i need you!**

[9.43 pm]  
howon, are you drunk?

[9.43 pm]  
**you won’t know unless you call me ;)**

[9.44 pm]  
howon, really  
if it’s not that important then leave me alone.

[9.44 pm]  
**i just want to talk to my leader hyung!  
do you not have time for me hyung?**

[9.45 pm]  
why are you being so weird?  
of course I have time for you if you need me.  
I’m just busy right now

[9.45 pm]  
**something for the group?  
is the group okay????  
i mean it must be important  
if you’re too busy to talk**

[9.46 pm]  
don’t worry about it.

[9.46 pm]  
**just tell me what it is!!**

[9.47 pm]  
**hyuuuuuuung  
hyung do you not TRUST ME**

[9.47 pm]  
don’t be so dramatic howon  
if you’re really in trouble we can talk on the phone  
otherwise I’m turning my phone off.

[9.47 pm]  
**what’s keeping you so busy hyuuuuung  
hyuuuuung?????**

[9.48 pm]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[9.49 pm]  
STOP SENDING ME CAT PICTURES HOWON

[9.50 pm]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[9.50 pm]  
GOODNIGHT HOWON 

\--

To: Nam

[9.55 pm]  
**nam hyung!  
nam hyung?  
nam hyung where are you?  
nam???  
nam.  
nam guess what i had for dinner!  
it was a bird!!!  
three guesses!**

[10.05 pm]  
**really???**

[10.08 pm]  
**naaaaaaaaaam**

\--

To: Jjongie

[10.10 pm]  
**uh oh  
i think it’s for real**

[10.10 pm]  
seriously?

[10.11 pm]  
**i actually think they’re for real banging**

[10.11 pm]  
no no no  
are you sure?

[10.11 pm]  
**yesssss  
i can’t believe this**

[10.11 pm]  
details!!!

[10.12 pm]  
**sunggyu wouldn’t answer my calls  
when he texted he wouldn’t tell me what he was doing except that he was busy  
and then i think he turned off his phone  
and nam didn’t even respond  
like i don’t think he even saw my messages  
i even gave him a chicken set up  
nam would never turn down a chicken set up  
it’s too irresistible**

[10.14 pm]  
chicken set up???

[10.15 pm]  
**it’s nothing don’t worry about it  
okay now it’s your turn**

[10.15 pm]  
ugh  
I am going to regret this forever

[10.15 pm]  
**love you jjongie ;)**

[10.16 pm]  
beginning to doubt that.  
here we go

[10.16 pm]  
**godspeed jjongie**

[10.22 pm]  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[10.22 pm]  
**WHAT  
what happened?**

[10.22 pm]  
I knocked  
I called their names  
and there was like  
RUSTLING  
AND MOVING AROUND  
and then Gyu hyung answered but didn’t open the door  
so I called for Woohyun hyung specifically  
so he answered  
AND HIS VOICE SOUNDED WEIRD  
AND I ASKED WHAT THEY WERE DOING  
AND WOOHYUN SAID NOTHING  
BUT HIS VOICE BROKE

[10.25 pm]  
**oh lord in heaven**

[10.25 pm]  
THEN  
I was like ‘okay good night’  
I pretended to walk away  
AND THEN THERE WAS MORE RUSTLING  
AND GIGGLING  
AND I THINK I HEARD A MOAN  
SO I RAN AWAY

[10.28 pm]  
**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

[10.28 pm]  
WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME

[10.28 pm]  
**i’m sorry jjongie**

[10.28 pm]  
NO YOURE NOT

[10.29 pm]  
**you’re right, i’m not**

[10.29 pm]  
I could’ve lived my whole life without knowing about this

[10.29 pm]  
**this is incredible**

[10.30 pm]  
what do we do?

[10.30 pm]  
**i don’t think we do anything at all  
just let it go i guess  
and give them a hard time about it every single day of their lives**

[10.35 pm]  
hyung

[10.35 pm]  
**yeah?**

[10.36 pm]  
you’re not giving them a hard time because they’re both guys, are you?

[10.37 pm]  
**whoa jjongie  
no, no way  
that’s not the problem at all**

[10.38 pm]  
then what’s the problem?

[10.38 pm]  
**no, nothing is the problem  
that was bad wording  
there’s no probelm**

[10.41 pm]  
**look  
i just want to tease them because it’s really funny that they’re together or whatever  
they used to hate each other  
now they’re trying to hide that they’re banging  
i’ve been waiting for this day for so long  
it’s just funny**

[10.44 pm]  
**jjongie do you get what i’m saying?**

[10.48 pm]  
yeah hyung  
I think I get it.

\--

To: Nam

[8.08 am]  
**ha  
haha**

[8.36 am]  
howon?

[8.36 am]  
hahahahaha

[8.37 am]  
What is this

[8.37 am]  
**hahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
hhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhhhhhhhhh**

[8.39 am]  
Ummmm  
okay

[8.42 am]  
**hahaha woooooooooo  
sorry nam  
just...laughing quietly  
to myself  
how are YOU**

[8.44 am]  
fine?  
How about you chicken

[8.45 am]  
**i’m SPECTACULAR**

[8.46 am]  
wow  
Glad to hear it

[8.46 am]  
**you seeing anyone lately?**

[8.47 am]  
what?  
why do you ask  
you interested in the position???

[8.47 am]  
**whatever emoji you’re searching for, don’t even bother  
i can see the face you’re making all the way from here  
i don’t think im your type anyways ;)**

[8.50 am]  
I’m confused  
what’s gotten into you chicken?

[8.51 am]  
**NOTHING  
what’s gotten into YOU  
I BET I CAN GUESS  
hahaahahahahahaahaha**

[8.54 am]  
this is uncomfortable  
are you okay?  
do I need to call someone?  
where’s Jjongie

[8.55 am]  
**WHO’S THE CHICKEN NOW**

\--

From: Jjongie

[9.02 am]  
Woohyun hyung says you’re freaking him out  
he wants me to make sure you’re okay.  
something about chickens?  
what is it with you two and chickens

[9.04 am]  
**forget about the chickens  
it’s not important  
i’m just teasing him about him + sunggyu**

[9.05 am]  
why do you always write it as an equation?

[9.05 am]  
**if i think about it as anything other than math then i’ll imagine them having sex**

[9.06 am]  
HYUNG

[9.06 am]  
**and i just can’t allow that to happen**

[9.06 am]  
CANNOT ERASE IMAGE

[9.07 am]  
**see what i mean**

[9.07 am]  
YES  
yes I see  
but does he know that’s what you’re making fun of him for?

[9.09 am]  
**no  
he has no idea  
at least i don’t think so**

[9.10 am]  
then what’s the point?

[9.10 am]  
**i play the long game jjongie  
patience, young one  
patience**

[9.10 am]  
...sure.

\--

From: Jjongie

[6.05 pm]  
we met manager nim’s nieces today!!!!

[9.36 pm]  
**whoa whoa what**

[9.38 pm]  
I know!!  
Sorry you weren’t there!  
they were so cute!!

[9.39 pm]  
**where my pictures at??**

[9.40 pm]  
coming  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[9.44 pm]  
**i changed my mind  
i don’t want to act or sing or dance anymore**

[9.44 pm]  
no?  
no more triple threat?

[9.45 pm]  
**no  
i’m just gonna steal those babies and you and i can run away with them instead**

[9.45 pm]  
I’m a part of this now too?  
wait, what am I saying  
those children need someone who can dress themself as a positive influence.  
and also clean.  
and also pack correctly for extended trips.  
among other things

[9.47 pm]  
**you think you’re insulting me but you’re actually consenting to my baby kidnapping plot  
also i know you’re holding onto a picture of yourself with one of those babies  
come on  
cough it up**

[9.47 pm]  
[image attached]

[9.48 pm]  
**thank youuuuu**  
[image saved to library]  
**what were you waiting for  
waoting till you needed something from me?**

[9.49 pm]  
basically, yes  
you’d do anything for that picture.  
I’m taking pity on you because you’re away right now  
but if I were to use it  
I was thinking...trading it for all my bathroom cleaning duties.

[9.50 pm]  
**oh man  
for how long?**

[9.51 pm]  
till Gyu hyung had scheduled me being done with them  
about...three more weeks.

[9.51 pm]  
**well then  
i am not ashamed to admit that i would be cleaning the bathroom for three weeks**

[9.52 pm]  
sweet talker  
you just want a conspirator for your baby theft plot.  
so if you go down we go down together.

[9.53 pm]  
No no I take it back  
pretend I didn’t write that

[9.53 pm]  
**oh sungjong  
it’s too late**

[9.54 pm]  
hyuuuuuung no, please!

[9.54 pm]  
**i have roughly thirty jokes to make from that single comment**

[9.54]  
but howwww

[9.55 pm]  
**you will have to read all of them  
startiiiiiiiinnnngggg  
NOW**

[9.55 pm]  
god help me

\--

To: Dongwoo-hyung

[10.36 pm]  
**i hear there were babies today**

[10.40 pm]  
yes!!!!  
wonya they were SO ADORABLE  
you wouldve loved them  
sad u didn’t get to meet them :(

[10.41 pm]  
**trust me i know**

[10.41 pm]  
it’s okay though  
i know you and jjongie are planning on kidnapping them ;) ;) ;)

[10.42 pm]  
**did he tell you that?**

[10.42 pm]  
no  
but he was just texting and giggling so  
i figured  
:P :P :P

[10.43 pm]  
**hyung he could’ve been texting anyone  
he probably sent those pics to everyone in his contacts**

[10.43 pm]  
wonya don’t be silly!

[10.46 pm]  
**?  
you’re being weird man**

[10.47 pm]  
don’t worry about it :D  
anyways u better get on that baby stealing plan  
bc i think these two might beat u to it  
[image attached]

[10.48 pm]  
**oh my god**

[10.49 pm]  
aren’t they cute?????  
i think gyu was nervous but woohyun came over and helped him hold her  
supporting the head and all that  
they were perfect holding her otgehter  
i had to get a picture!!!!

[10.50 pm]  
**hyung  
i can’t thank you enough for sending me this  
there aren’t words  
to express my gratitude**  
[image saved to library]

[10.51 pm]  
sure ?? hahaahahha  
ur welcome i guess :D

[10.53 pm]  
btw here’s another one of jjongie with the baby  
got one when he wasnt looking  
[image attached]

[10.54 pm]  
**thanks hyung**  
[image saved to library]

[10.54 pm]  
you’re welcome :D :D :D :D  
love you wonyaaaaaaaa  
MWAH

\--

To: Jjongie

[11.34 pm]  
**fucking fuck fuck fuck  
i have had the longest fucking day**

[11.35 pm]  
spill

[11.36 pm]  
**we filmed the same shot SIXTEEN TIMES  
SIXTEEN  
correction, I filmed it sixteen times  
ME  
because i was the one getting it wrong  
and it still didn’t come out the way i wanted it to**

[11.37 pm]  
:( I’m sorry  
do you get to try it again?

[11.37 pm]  
**no  
not unless i ask for them to  
and then we have to set the scene up again  
and thats just embarassing**

[11.38 pm]  
hyung, it probably came out better than you thought.  
you’re always so hard on yourself.  
but you always do a good job.

[11.39 pm]  
**i give up  
i just want to get drunk and lay on the floor and not move for ten days  
i wish you were here**

[11.40 pm]  
I wish I was there too.

[11.40 pm]  
**i wish i could hold you for just a second**

[11.43 pm]  
**shit jjongie that came out weird  
i’m sorry  
i meant hug**

[11.45 pm]  
it’s okay hyung  
I wish I could hug you too.  
Just for a second.

[11.48 pm]  
**you’re the best jjongie.**

[11.50 pm]  
I know.  
Go to sleep hyung, things will be better in the morning.

[11.52 pm]  
**okay  
good night jjongie**

[11.52 pm]  
Good night hyung.

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[7.07 pm]  
dance practice today  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[10.13 pm]  
**you guys look good!  
well, you look sweaty**  
[image saved to library]  
**very sexy**

[10.24 pm]  
it was so hot in the studio  
be glad you missed it

[10.25 pm]  
**i know you’re trying to make me happy that i’m not there  
but honestly i still wish i was**

[10.25 pm]  
masochist  
you saved that last picture, didn’t you?

[10.26 pm]  
**of jjongie?  
how did you know?  
did the phone tell you?**

[10.27 pm]  
jesus man you really do not understand phones  
no, i just guessed

[10.28 pm]  
**i don’t know how these things work  
anyway it’s a nice picture of him**

[10.28 pm]  
you gonna hide it under your pillow?

[10.29 pm]  
**what?  
i cant hide a digital phto  
i’m gonna make it my phone background or whatever it’s called  
who doesn’t understand phones now??**

[10.29 pm]  
jesus  
nevermind

[10.30 pm]  
**whatever  
hey  
say hi to nam for me ;)**

[10.32 pm]  
okay...

[10.33 pm]  
**tell him i think he looks sexy  
but you can pretend like you’re the one who thought to say it  
just let him know he’s lookin fiiiiiine**

[10.36 pm]  
...alright...

[10.36 pm]  
**thank you :D**

[10.40 pm]  
sure...

\--

From: Jjongie

[2.03 am]  
is that blonde girl going to be your love interest?

[2.16 am]  
**what?  
what blonde girl?**

[2.18 am]  
**oh  
you mean yeonnie**

[2.18 am]  
yes I mean her

[2.18 am]  
**in the drama  
i thought you were talking about real life for a second**

[2.20 am]  
?  
you didn’t answer my question

[2.22 am]  
**okay  
well to be honest i don’t know  
not sure the writers have decided on it one way or another  
it’s not in the original script but htye keep changing things for later in the story  
are they even allowed to do that?**

[2.25 am]  
**jjongie are you alright?  
what’s going on?  
it’s just for the movie**

[2.26 am]  
I know that

[2.28 am]  
**are you sure you’re alright?**

[2.31 am]  
yes.  
good luck hyung  
hwaiting

[2.32 am]  
**jjongie are you sure everything’s okay?**

[2.40 am]  
**okay nevermind  
i’ll leave you alone**

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[4.45 pm]  
wonya we need ur help

[4.47 pm]  
**hit me**

[4.48 pm]  
we can’t figure out one of these moves  
well gyu hyung can’t

[4.48 pm]  
**of course**

[4.49 pm]  
and its throwing everyone off

[4.49 pm]  
**let me see**

[4.52 pm]  
[video attached]

[4.54 pm]  
**hmmm  
tell him to stop putting the move in his back  
it’s in his legs and arms  
that’s why it looks ridiculous  
keep it in the back, leave the arms and legs where they are**

[4.57 pm]  
yes yes yessss  
thank u wonya!!!!!  
also maknae says to asnwer his texts  
he says, “if u can exchange videos about dancing technique then u can definitely answer my question about how filming went today”

[5.00 pm]  
**tell him i’ll get right on it**

[5.00 pm]  
okay! :P :P :P

\--

From: Jjongie

[10.12 pm]  
hyung I need your help.

[11.05 pm]  
**sorry just saw this  
okay go for it**

[11.06 pm]  
which dress?  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[11.07 pm]  
**another dress?**

[11.07 pm]  
yes, ANOTHER dress.

[11.08 pm]  
**no not trying to be rude  
sorry**

[11.08 pm]  
it's fine

[11.08 pm]  
**are you sure?**

[11.09 pm]  
just tell me which one you like better.

[11.10 pm]  
**ummm okay**

[11.12 pm]  
**okay to be honest it’s kind of hard to tell with them on the hangers**

[11.12 pm]  
do you want me to try them on and send pictures?

[11.13 pm]  
**yeah sure  
that works**

[11.19 pm]  
here’s the first  
[image attached]

[11.21 pm]  
**I like that one  
the color is nice**

[11.21 pm]  
but you don’t love it?

[11.22 pm]  
**not really  
honestly  
it’s just alright**

[11.22 pm]  
okay

[11.29 pm]  
second one  
[image attached]

[11.33 pm]  
hyung?

[11.33 pm]  
**I like this one**

[11.34 pm]  
better than the last one?

[11.34 pm]  
**definitely  
much better**

[11.34 pm]  
the neckline is good, right?

[11.35 pm]  
**very good neckline  
this one is my favorite**

[11.35 pm]  
good, this is the one then.

[11.36 pm]  
**you know what**

[11.38 pm]  
**this one would look really good with that necklace**

[11.39 pm]  
you’ll need to be more specific.

[11.39 pm]  
**the one that’s really long**

[11.39 pm]  
the silver one?

[11.40 pm]  
**yeah, with the bar on the end or whatever**

[11.40 pm]  
let me find it.

[11.40 pm]  
**reminds me of our last photoshoot  
i think you wore the necklace for that picture they ended up choosing  
the one with your hand on your hip**

[11.44 pm]  
okay found the necklace  
what picture?  
oh I think I know which one you’re talking about  
[image attached]  
with the pose like that?

[11.45 pm]  
**yeah  
definitely like that**  
[image saved to library]

[11.47 pm]  
thank you for helping :)

[11.48 pm]  
**of course**

[12.03 am]  
**hey jjongie  
you didn’t tell me what the dresses were for**

[12.11 am]  
**jjongie?**

[12.17 am]  
I’ll tell you later.

\--

From: Jjongie

[7.01 pm]  
hoya hyung  
do you know where my black boots are 

[9.10 pm]  
**sorry finished filming later than expected  
which black boots?**

[9.11 pm]  
the ones with the buckles on the side

[9.12 pm]  
**ummmm  
maybe under my bed  
sometimes shoes get kicked under there**

[9.13 pm]  
‘get kicked’  
interesting wording.  
almost as if we don’t know who is doing the kicking...

[9.14 pm]  
**well if you must know  
the shoe fairy comes along and kicks them  
that’s her job**

[9.15 pm]  
I don’t even want to know.  
no, they’re not there

[9.15 pm]  
**okay ummmmm  
did someone borrow them?**

[9.16 pm]  
maybe yeol

[9.16 pm]  
**would they even fit him??**

[9.16 pm]  
no, I think he’s just a kleptomaniac  
I’ll check it out anyway.  
anywhere else they could be?

[9.17 pm]  
**i’ll think on it and get back to you**

[9.17 pm]  
okay.  
thanks hyung

\--

From: Jjongie

[1.23 pm]  
hey I found your phone charger in our room.  
did you realize you left it?

[3.04 pm]  
**no, I have a phone charger with me**

[3.08 pm]  
hyung, I’m looking at yours right now.  
you left it here.  
do you need it?

[3.09 pm]  
**jjongie I’ve got mine**

[3.09 pm]  
obviously not, I’m literally holding it in my hands.  
I can come visit to bring it to you if you want.

[3.09 pm]  
**that’s not necessay  
jjongie it’s like a four hour trip**

[3.10 pm]  
hyung it’s your phone charger.  
don’t you need it?

[3.10 pm]  
**no you misunderstand  
that has to be my backup one  
I have two, I brought one with me and left one**

[3.10 pm]  
oh I see

[3.11 pm]  
**yeah  
jjongie I’ve been gone for a month and a half  
how do you think I was keeping my phone alive this whole time? ;)**

[3.11 pm]  
maybe you need a backup one there though?  
what if you lose the one you have now?  
you’ll need this one

[3.11 pm]  
**you seem to think I’m in the habit of losing things  
I could just buy a new one**

[3.12 pm]  
they’re expensive.  
you shouldn’t have to spend that money unnecessarily.

[3.12 pm]  
**jjongie  
are you that desperate to see me? ;)**

[3.20 pm]  
**jjongie?  
ah come on  
goddammit howon**

\--

From: Nam

[11.37 am]  
o chicken my chicken

[12.03 pm]  
**you are so weird**

[12.05 pm]  
since you are away from the nest  
now learning to fly  
i am generously providing you with these images from dance practice today

[12.05 pm]  
**gyu hyung told you to didn’t he**

[12.06 pm]  
he sure did  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[12.09 pm]  
**nam**

[12.10 pm]  
yeeesssssss?

[12.10 pm]  
**that last one is a cat**

[12.11 pm]  
i dont know what you’re talking about

[12.11 pm]  
**nam**

[12.12 pm]  
i dont see a cat

[12.12 pm]  
**nam woohyun**

[12.12 pm]  
all i see are the beautiful members of infinite  
hwaiting

[12.12 pm]  
**nam i will drive the four hours home in order to strangle you**

[12.13 pm]  
oh no  
does that mean  
that all of THESE pictures  
are cats TOO?????  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[12.13 pm]  
**aaagggghHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

\--

To: Jjongie

[1.55 pm]  
**jjongie  
Jjongie please  
please pick up the phone**

[2.00 pm]  
**Jjongie come on**

[2.01 pm]  
stop calling me

[2.02 pm]  
**jjongie I’m sorry**

[2.02 pm]  
I don’t know what you’re talking about

[2.02 pm]  
**yes you do  
come on jjongie, please**

[2.03 pm]  
stop calling me that  
and stop calling my phone  
I dont want to talk to you

[2.03 pm]  
**please jjongie  
please**

[2.03 pm]  
no

[2.08 pm]  
Howon?

[2.08 pm]  
**who’s this?**

[2.08 pm]  
it’s Yeol  
man maybe you should leave him alone

[2.08 pm]  
**yeol get off of other people’s phones and mind your own business**

[2.09 pm]  
jeez  
just so you know it’s really messed up that you guys have fights like this and then you pretend like there’s nothing between you

[2.09 pm]  
**what the fuck are you even talking about  
stay out of this sungyeol**

To: Gyu-hyung

[2.10 pm]  
**Hyung help me out**

[2.11 pm]  
no, leave him alone  
he’s upset, he doesn’t want to talk to you right now

[2.11 pm]  
**if he let me explain  
come on!**

[2.11 pm]  
no ‘come on’  
leave him alone  
let him be upset for a while  
you’re not going to accomplish anything right now

[2.16 pm]  
**fine**

[2.17 pm]  
you really hurt him, Howon

[2.17 pm]  
**i know  
but i didn’t even do anything!**

[2.17 pm]  
I don’t think that matters right now  
that doesn’t mean anything to him.

[2.18 pm]  
**shit  
you’re right  
shit shit shit  
I fucked up**

[2.19 pm]  
I know.

[2.22 pm]  
**shit**

\--

To: Jjongie

[9.12 pm]  
**I would really like to talk to you about this over the phone instead of texting**

[9.13 pm]  
well I’m not talking over the phone to you.  
so you better get ysed to texting  
used*

[9.13 pm]  
**alright fine  
I’m sorry, jjongie  
I messed up.**

[9.15 pm]  
are you dating her or what?

[9.15 pm]  
**of course not!  
it’s all made up  
ahhhh i wish i could make you see**

[9.16 pm]  
it’s all over the net.

[9.16 pm]  
**it’s gossip!  
it’s not real  
i would tell you if it was!  
jjongie seriously**

[9.17 pm]  
you kissed

[9.17 pm]  
**for the drama  
for the freaking drama  
that was a picture someone took from the set**

[9.18 pm]  
I asked if she was going to be your lov einterest forever ago.

[9.18 pm]  
**i didn’t know then!  
i swear**

[9.18 pm]  
I could’ve used some warning.

[9.18 pm]  
**is this about the kiss for the movie or the rumors??**

[9.21 pm]  
both.

[9.24 pm]  
**jjongie  
I can’t control what they make me do for the movie  
I can’t control what people say about her and me**

[9.27 pm]  
**but I can control what I say to you  
so I’m sorry  
I should’ve warned you  
at least that the kiss would happen  
and that people might be talking about it**

[9.36 pm]  
okay.

[9.37 pm]  
**i would never do that to you jjongie.  
please believe me  
i miss you so much**

[9.38 pm]  
your apology is accepted.

[9.42 pm]  
just give me some time.

[9.42 pm]  
**i can do that.**

\--

From: Nam

[4.03 pm]  
did you guys figure it out?

[4.10 pm]  
**honestly i don’t know man  
i think he’s still upset with methanks man**

[4.11 pm]  
of course

[4.13 pm]  
**okay this is a really weird conversation**

[4.13 pm]  
yeaaaaaaah i don’t think we’ve ever texted like this

[4.13 pm]  
**where are the insults and everything  
why aren’t you sending me cat pictures**

[4.15 pm]  
ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[9.16 pm]  
**noooooo  
i take it back**

[9.18 pm]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[9.19 pm]  
**whyyyyyyyyyy**

\--

To: Jjongie

[8.08 am]  
**hey jjongie  
just wanted to say hi  
hope you have a good day :)**

[10.25 am]  
**it’s ok if you don’t want to respond  
i understand**

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[6.00 pm]  
still nothing?

[6.23 pm]  
**nah nothing yet**

[6.23 pm]  
be patient  
you know how he gets

[6.24 pm]  
**yeah yeah i know  
nam already laid it out for me**

[6.24 pm]  
well you usually don’t listen the first time around ;)

[6.24 pm]  
**what a charmer**

[6.28 pm]  
**hyung  
maybe i shouldn’t have signed up for this movie after all**

[6.30 pm]  
don’t say that  
it’s not the movie’s fault  
things like this happen and then they get resolved  
everything’s going to be fine

\--

To: Jjongie

[08.15 am]  
**hey sungjongie  
just wishing you another good day :)**

\--

From: Myungsoo

[5.56 pm]  
is it over

[6.35 pm]  
**not yet myungsoo**

[6.40 pm]  
i don’t want this anymore  
everyone is upset

[6.41 pm]  
**i know  
that’s my fault  
i’m working on it**

[6.42 pm]  
dont give up hyung  
youll figure it out  
you guys are meant to work it out

[6.43 pm]  
let’s practice japanese again tonight hyung

[6.43 pm]  
**okay**

[6.46 pm]  
**thanks myungsoo**

[6.46 pm]  
for what?

[6.46 pm]

 

\--

To: Jjongie

[9.09 am]  
**good morning jjongie  
i hope your day is really good  
i miss you**

[8.12 pm]  
it was good. thanks.

[8.16 pm]  
**i’m glad to hear it :)**

[8.20 pm]  
**are we ok?**

[8.26 pm]  
just give me some more time.

[8.28 pm]  
**alright.**

\--

From: Nam

[3.12 pm]  
so  
????  
chicken back in the coop?

[4.02 pm]  
**what??  
nam what is wrong with you**

[4.03 pm]  
are you out of trouble?

[4.03 pm]  
**maybe.  
still working on it**

[4.04 pm]  
chicken currently at coop threshold  
chicken may soon enter

[4.04 pm]  
**oh my god so weird**

[4.04 pm]  
chicken on the edge!  
hold on chickeeeeeen!

[4.05 pm]  
**bye nam**

[4.05 pm]  
chickeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!

\--

To: Jjongie

[11.03 am]  
**hey jjongie**

[11.04 am]  
hey hyung.

[11.04 am]  
**how are you?**

[11.06 am]  
fine, thank you for asking.

[11.08 am]  
**any updates on the nam + gyu romance?**

[11.11 am]  
not really  
they’re actually very covert 

[11.14 am]  
was looking through my pictures though  
them holding the baby together was pretty funny.

[11.15 am]  
**i’ve got that picture saved on like three devices  
well if i understand technology correctly then three  
based on my history with technology you should probably save it too  
just in case  
it iwll become great blackmail material one day**

[11.20 am]  
hyung  
I don’t think they’re just having sex.

[11.22 am]  
I think they’re in love.

[11.23 am]  
**how do you know?**

[11.23 am]  
I just do.  
trust me.

[11.26 am]  
**jjongie.**

[11.29 am]  
good luck filming today hyung  
hwaiting

\--

From: Jjongie

[12.37 am]  
hey hyung.

[12.38 am]  
**hey jjongie :)**

[12.40 am]  
when we were texting the other day,  
and you apologized for the movie thing,  
you said you would never do that to me.

[12.41 am]  
**i’m confused**

[12.45 am]  
[fwd:] i would never do that to you jjongie.

[12.46 am]  
**yeah i wrote that**

[12.47 am]  
what did you mean?  
what would you never do to me?

[12.55 am]  
**i would never hurt you intentionally**

[12.56 am]  
yes, but why?

[12.56 am]  
**why what?because i didn’t warn you about the kiss  
and the rumors**

[1.02 am]  
no, you’re missing the point hyung  
why would i be hurt by what happens in the movie  
and what people say about you and her?

[1.03 am]  
**i don’t know  
because we care about each other  
i wouldn’t want you to be hurt**

[1.04 am]  
why would I be hurt by you kissing her?

[1.06 am]  
you know what hyung  
never mind

[1.10 am]  
**i’m sorry jjongie  
i don’t understand**

[1.10 am]  
it doesn’t matter  
I get it.  
I guess I imagined something.

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[7.12 pm]  
have you talked to Sungjong lately

[7.30 pm]  
**hello to you also**

[7.31 pm]  
sorry ;D ;D ;D  
hello wonya <3 <3 <3  
we miss you ;P ;P ;P

[7.32 pm]  
**nevermind I take back my hello**

[7.32 pm]  
any way have u talked to jjongie?

[7.33 pm]  
**we texted the other day  
why?**

[7.33 pm]  
you should talk to him

[7.34 pm]  
**...okay**

[7.35 pm]  
okay I gotta go  
but seriously talk to him  
let me know how it goes :D

[7.35 pm]  
**alright**

[7.36 pm]  
love you!!!!! <3 <3 <3  
***<3 <3 :D :D :P :P :P*******

[7.36 pm]  
**dear god  
love you too**

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[9.03 pm]  
hey Hoya  
when’s the last time you talked to Sungjong?

[9.04 pm]  
**you too?  
what’s even happening?**

[9.04 pm]  
nothing  
why, who else asked you?

[9.04 pm]  
**Dongwoo**

[9.05 pm]  
oh, alright  
well, you should give him a call

[9.06 pm]  
**dongwoo?  
he already calls me like three times a day hyung**

[9.06 pm]  
no no, the maknae

[9.06 pm]  
**oh right  
okay, I guess I will**

[9.06 pm]  
okay  
good luck :)

[9.07 pm]  
**good luck??  
why????**

[9.09 pm]  
no reason!  
just have a good conversation

\--

To: Jjongie

[9.33 pm]  
**hey, can you talk on the phone tonight?**

[9.51 pm]  
sorry, I’m busy tonight.

[9.54 pm]  
**oh alright  
maybe tomorrow?**

[9.55 pm]  
sure.

[9.57 pm]  
**it’s weird  
it’s just that i have been told to call you  
by multiple people**

[9.59 pm]  
haha yeah, that’s weird.

[10.02 pm]  
**right**

[10.05 pm]  
**call you tomorrow?**

[10.10 pm]  
yeah hyung.  
night.

[10.10 pm]  
**night**

\--

To: Myungsoo

[02.06 pm]  
**hey myungsoo**

[2.08 pm]  
hey hyung

[2.08 pm]  
**will you pass the phone to yeol?**

[2.09 pm]  
yeah just a second  
love you hyung

[2.09 pm]  
**you too myungsoo**

[2.11 pm]  
hey hyung  
it’s yeol

[2.12 pm]  
**hey man  
i’m sorry about the other day  
i was angry and it wasn’t your fault**

[2.13 pm]  
it’s okay  
what’s up

[2.14 pm]  
**right now?  
i feel like everyone probably already knows what’s up  
and maybe i’m the only one who doesn’t**

[2.14 pm]  
yeah  
did you call jjongie?

[2.15 pm]  
**he said he’s busy  
said to call tomorrow  
which is now today**

[2.16 pm]  
hyung  
i’m just the messenger on this one  
but he’s out on a date tonight

[2.20 pm]  
**oh**

[2.21 pm]  
you ok hyung?

[2.22 pm]  
**yes  
yeah of course  
why is that such a big deal?**

[2.22 pm]  
really?  
hyung, please

[2.23 pm]  
**it’s not like he’s never dated before yeol**

[2.27 pm]  
**that’s good for him, actually  
is it an idol?  
do we know her?**

[2.28 pm]  
him.

[2.28 pm]  
**?**

[2.28 pm]  
it’s a him  
the date

[2.33 pm]  
hyung

[2.36 pm]  
hyung.

[2.38 pm]  
hyung it’s myungsoo again  
yeol put down the phone and walked away  
he seemed mad  
is everything okay?

[2.44 pm]  
hyung?

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[7.08 pm]  
hey  
let me know if you need to talk  
love you howon <3

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[10.10 am]  
now I know you’re probably not talking to sungjong right now  
but I figured this would be the kind of thing he would update you on  
mostly because I’m still pretty sure you have something to do with it  
even if you keep saying you don’t  
but this morning at breakfast myungsoo was pretending to be a cat  
and yeol was totally playing along  
like petting him?  
honestly he made a pretty good cat, even if it was a weird situation  
except he was a sad cat  
his meows were sad  
so actually it was kind of depressing.  
you know what  
I meant to send this to you to cheer you up  
I now see that I’ve probably done the opposite  
ignore everything I’ve written

[10.16 am]  
we miss you howon.  
good luck filming today.

\--

To: Nam

[11.46 pm]  
**nam hyung**

[11.48 pm]  
yeeeesssssss

[11.49 pm]  
**why do you call me chicken?**

[11.49 pm]  
because you look like a chicken  
obviously

[11.50 pm]  
**no i don’t**

[11.50 pm]  
yeah you do  
here look  
this is a chicken  
[image attached]

[11.51 pm]  
**nam i know what a chicken looks like**

[11.51 pm]  
you look just like it  
see here’s another one  
[image attached]

[11.52 pm]  
**nam stop sending me chickens**

[11.52 pm]  
how can you not see the resemblance??  
look, here’s you

[11.52 pm]  
**nam i know what i freaking look like**

[11.53 pm]  
[image attached]  
so there’s you  
and here’s the chicken again  
[image attached]

[11.57 pm]  
**look i will admit that in the picture you chose  
that particular hairstyle was sort of  
rooster-like  
but in no other way do i resemble a chicken**

[11.59 pm]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[11.59 pm]  
ENOUGH WITH THE CHICKENS

[12.00 am]  
never  
i literally have an entire folder on my phone just of chicken pictures  
for the sole purpose of doing this to you  
just give in  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

[12.02 am]  
**that is really fucked up nam**

[12.02 am]  
[image attached]

[12.03 am]  
**so thats it?  
you call me chicken because i look like one?**

[12.04 am]  
bascially  
but also because it makes you so mad

[12.04 am]  
**that’s why?**

[12.04 am]  
that’s why

[12.07 am]  
**not because  
i’m too scared to tell sungjong about my feelings for him?**

[12.09 am]  
howon.

[12.10 am]  
**nevermind.**

[12.10 am]  
come on howon

[12.10 am]  
**no, i don’t want to talk about it**

[12.10 am]  
howon please  
you can tell me anything, you know that, right?

[12.11 am]  
**just go back to sending me chickens  
or whatever**

[12.12 am]  
well???

[12.13 am]  
[image attached]

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[3.58 pm]  
when do u come back

[4.12 pm]  
**fifteen days**

[4.12 pm]  
you gotta move faster howon

[4.12 pm]  
**with filming?  
im going as fast as i can**

[4.13 pm]  
no with sungjong

[4.16 pm]  
please don’t pretend u don’t know  
i mean it  
i know ur busy thinking but u might want to think faster  
dont wait too long

\--

To: Gyu-hyung

[9.08 pm]  
**hyung  
i need your help**

[9.12 pm]  
okay howon

[9.13 pm]  
**are you in love with woohyun?**

[9.20 pm]  
look, because I feel bad for you right now  
and because I’m sure you realize that you if you were to ever breathe a word of this to anyone ever, I would find a way to make your life unbearable  
I will answer your question

[9.21 pm]  
you know I’ll make your life unbearable if you tell anyone, right?

[9.21 pm]  
**yes hyung  
right**

[9.21 pm]  
okay.

[9.24 pm]  
yes.  
I’m in love with him.

[9.25 pm]  
**how did you know?  
that you were in love**

[9.29 pm]  
honestly, howon, I have to think about it

[9.30 pm]  
**okay  
i understand**

[9.30 pm]  
but I’ll get back to you on it.

[9.30 pm]  
I mean it, I will

[9.31 pm]  
**okay  
thanks hyung**

[9.35 pm]  
howon

[9.35 pm]  
**hyung?**

[9.35 pm]  
he didn’t go out with that guy again  
at least not yet

[9.40 pm]  
**okay hyung  
thanks**

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[11.05 pm]  
I knew because I would’ve given up everything to make him happy.  
All the things I’ve worked for, even music.  
If that made him happy, then it didn’t matter.  
I would run around like a freaking cat like sungyeol and myungsoo, if that’s what made him smile.  
That’s how I knew.

[11.11 pm]  
**thank you hyung.  
thank you  
thank you  
thank you**

[11.12 pm]  
You’re welcome.

[11.12 pm]  
**hyung  
can i mention what you said to sungjong when i talk to him  
please**

[11.21 pm]  
yes  
that’s okay

[11.21 pm]  
**good luck howon.  
hwaiting**

\--

To: Jjongie

[10.18 pm]  
**i know you deserve to be told this in person  
and if not in person then over the phone  
definitely not over text  
but you haven’t been picking up which i understand  
and i can’t be there right but i need to say this now  
so i’m going to text this to you so that you know how i feel**

[10.20 pm]  
**i talked to sunggyu hyung and asked him how he knew he was in love with woohyun hyung  
we’re not ever allowed to tell anyone what he told me by the way  
gyu told me that he knew he loved nam when he realized that he would give everything up for him  
and you know what i’ve been thinking lately  
i’ve been cursing myself for signing up to do this movie in the first place  
i never would have gone to film it if i knew that it would end in you being upset  
with me hurting you  
i would give it up in a second if it meant you wouldn’t be hurt  
and after i talked to gyu i realized that’s how i feel about everything  
it’s not just the movie, it’s my whole life  
i would give you absolutely everything i have if that’s what would make you happy  
i would spend all my money on you at every fancy restaurant you wanted to go to  
i would go wherever you wanted, i would do whatever you wanted  
i would stop being in this group, i would stop dancing  
i would leave you alone forever if you asked me to  
it doesn’t matter what it is as long as you’re happy  
that’s how i knew that i love you more than anything in the world.  
and also because there is a goddamn freaking picture of me giving you a back massage that woohyun took without either of us noticing and he always threatens to post it if i don’t do what he wants me to do and i won’t let him show it to anyone and i say it’s because it’s a perfectly innocent picture of me giving you a massage that he’s misinterpreting bc he’s a weirdo but it’s actually because he’s right that it wasn’t just a massage for me and i’m really fucking embarrassed by how turned on i was from touching you just to rub your back  
and i couldn’t let anyone else know that i felt that  
especially not you  
but if you wanted, i would tell woohyun to post that picture  
i would post it myself  
i would try to make it my passport picture  
if that’s what made you happy  
so  
you were right that nam and gyu are in love  
and you were right that i’m in love too  
you knew it way before i did.  
and i’m sorry i took so long to catch up.  
i understand if it’s too late  
but just in case there’s any chance at all i wanted you to know  
that i’m in love with you sungjong  
and i would do anything for you.**

\--

From: Jjongie

[4.06 pm]  
Let me up

[4.07 pm]  
**jjongie?**

[4.07 pm]  
let me up to your floor

[4.07 pm]  
**what’s going on?**

[4.07 pm]  
I went to the set to find you  
I traveled the four hours to get there  
but it turns out filming is over  
I didn’t realize that  
so I made some calls  
apparently you’re in a hotel for the last week of the schedule  
while they finish up sound mixing?  
idk what that actually means  
whatever it doesn’t matter  
anyway so I found out which hotel  
and came here to find you  
except that they won’t let me up to your floor  
which normally I would appreciate  
since it probably stops stalkers from getting up to your room and killing you  
but today its actually really frustrating  
since I would really like to see you  
and the people who work here are suspicious of me  
and the explanation that I am a member of infinite is not working  
and I’m too nervous to call you  
I don’t think they’ll believe me if I call you and can’t get my words out  
it would probably make me more suspicious  
so I’m texting to ask you  
to please call down to the lobby  
and tell them that I am actually your bandmate  
and let me come up to your room  
so I can make out with you forever

[4.10 pm]  
**jjongie**

[4.10 pm]  
hyung  
just trust me  
call down to the lobby

[4.10 pm]  
**okay  
calling now**

[4.10 pm]  
hyung wait!

[4.11 pm]  
**what?**

[4.11 pm]  
I’m in love with you too  
I would do anything for you too  
just in case I don’t get a chance to say it  
before I start kissing your face

[4.12 pm]  
okay  
you can call now  
hyung wait!!

[4.12 pm]  
**jjongie please**

[4.12 pm]  
just one more thing

[4.12 pm]  
**what??**

[4.12 pm]  
you still owe me dinner  
okay hyung  
call down :)

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[9.03 am]  
So Jjongie disappeared yesterday  
he’s not picking up his phone  
I started panicking until I found out that he hired a car to take him to your set  
and assuming he got there safely and was not waylaid by freaking velociraptors  
and since you’re not picking up your phone either  
I realized that you guys might be  
...busy with each other  
and therefore not paying attention to your phones  
so please do me a favor  
and let me know that you’re not both dead in a fucking ditch somewhere

[11.04 am]  
**velociraptors really hyung**

[11.05 am]  
why do I bother

[11.05 am]  
**we’re fine  
we’re great actually**

[11.06 am]  
okay that’s all I need to know, thanks

[11.07 am]  
**everything is fantastic  
and in case you were wondering  
i’m the cat  
he’s the owner  
catch my drift**

[11.07 am]  
I don’t need that information, alright thanks bye

[11.08 am]  
**but the real question is  
which one are you  
and which one is nam**

[11.08 am]  
im deleting your number BYE

\--

From: Dongwoo-hyung

[12.32 pm]  
i heard u guys worked it outttt!!!!!!  
is it true?????????????? <3 <3 <3  
u guys gotta come hooooome!!!!

[1.43 pm]  
**we worked it out ;)  
but u dont want us home right now**

[1.47 pm]  
**but for real  
it’s better this way**

[1.47 pm]  
haha good job woonya!!! :):):)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
okay okay stay at your hotel ;P

[1.48 pm]  
**believe me  
you’re better off with us here  
and not at home**

[1.48 pm]  
okay woonya i get it ! haha  
just remember to use condoms!!! ;)

[1.50 pm]  
**did you really just write that**

[1.50 pm]  
and lots of lube!!!!

[1.50 pm]  
**jesus  
now we’re really never coming back to the dorm**

[1.51 pm]  
i mean it wonya, use condoms!!!!!!  
no glove no looooooooooove~~~~~

[1.51 pm]  
**do you know what this means  
do you realize what you’ve done  
now we can never talk to each other  
we’re never speaking again after this**

[1.51 pm]  
haha wonya dont be embarassed!  
wonya dont be ashamed of ur own sexuality!!!!

[1.56 pm]  
wonya?????

[1.59 pm]  
ahahahahahahaha

\--

From: Myungsoo

[10.57 am]  
they said tuesday?

[11.21 am]  
**hey myungsoo  
yes, we’ll be back on tuesday :)**

[11.21 am]  
hey hyung  
okay good  
i missed you

[11.23 am]  
yeol says he didn’t miss you guys at all  
he says you two should stay in the hotel where the rest of us can’t hear you guys doing it  
doing what?

[11.23 am]  
**don’t worry about it myungsoo  
we’ll see you on tuesday**

[11.24 am]  
okay hyung  
see you tuesday

[04.45 pm]  
wait  
did he mean sex?

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[11.03 am]  
This is a message for both Hoya and Sungjong  
You are both allowed to stay at your hotel getting down with each other until Tuesday because that is when Hoya was supposed to come home anyway, and I will let you both off the hook on practices and meetings in the meantime, but you MUST both come home on Tuesday or all bets are off  
I’m serious about this

[11.07 am]  
You guys better come home on Tuesday

[11.11 am]  
I mean it

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[6.14 pm]  
When I said come home on Tuesday,  
I did not mean come home on Tuesday and then lock yourselves in your room having sex for the rest of eternity  
I really didn’t

\--

From: Nam

[7.16 pm]  
Okay so I realize that you guys are busy making up for the two million years that you spent together all day every day without realizing that you were way way in love but seriously you gotta come out of your room at some point  
honestly we’re all starting to get worried  
I’m pretty sure you need fuel for all that sex  
don’t you need to eat at some point????

[7.41 pm]  
**nah hyung  
there’s plenty here to eat ;)**

[7.43 pm]  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
that is disgusting

[7.43 pm]  
**No regrets  
Chicken is in the coop**

[7.44 pm]  
gross  
i cannot unread that message  
you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?

[7.44 pm]  
**I sure do  
how about you?**

[7.44 pm]  
do i kiss your boyfriend?

[7.45 pm]  
**no, yours  
does gyu hyung like that sort of thing?**

[7.49 pm]  
you  
MOTHER  
FUCKER

[7.49 pm]  
**hahahahaha  
by the way  
almost forgot  
all of the following cats say hi**  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]  
[image attached]

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[10.18 pm]  
Did you two actually just do that?  
Did you really come out of your room,  
leave all dressed up for dinner,  
and then come back a couple hours later,  
and lock yourselves in the room again????  
Come on you guys  
It’s been DAYS  
thank god yeol and myungsoo have stopped that cat business for now because I can only take so much weird couple nonsense in this dorm at once

\--  
[contact information edited]

To: Myungsoo/Yeol

[10.23 pm]  
**hey myungsoo**

[10.24 pm]  
hey hyung

[10.24 pm]  
**is yeol with you?  
i’ve got an idea**

\--

From: Gyu-hyung

[10.32 pm]  
NOOOOOOOOOOO

\--

_the end_


End file.
